The Empathic Type
by XxApplexFrostxX
Summary: Eleanor, or known as Elijah, is a young girl that immigrated to Japan, from England, in hopes of a new life away from her abusive past, with her mother, step-father and little sister, Asami, over two years ago. Now, mistaken for a boy, she attends Ouran and joins Haruhi Fujioka in becoming members of the Ouran Host Club to pay off a broken vase, as the Empathic Type.


Staring Today, You're a Host

Another day, another library filled with rich, snooty students of Ouran Academy. I don't understand how this place is so jam-packed in one building...

Hello, viewers. My name is Eleanor Mayu Hyuuga. I know, my name is weird. That's because I'm not Japanese. I'm originally from Britain... The United Kingdom... My mother and I immigrated here two years ago, in hope of a new life.

During our first year in Japan, Mother met Shuichi Hyuuga and his daughter, Asami. We've been part of his family since. Even changed our original last names to Hyuuga.

Shuichi Hyuuga isn't rich or famous, but he makes due as a auto-body mechanic for a famous car company. And Asami is just a year younger than me.

It's our second week in Ouran Academy. And I was wondering around the building, getting to know my surroundings. Asami decided to follow me, so she won't get lost.

While wondering the building, Asami and I bumped into one of our classmates. The honor student, Haruhi Fujioka.

Haruhi was about the same height as my sister, with short, messy brunette hair and big brown eyes behind a pair of big glasses. She wore a white shirt under a big brown sweater, dark pants and shoes.

"Good afternoon, Haruhi-san." I greeted politely.

Haruhi turned and saw me and my sister, "Oh. Hello... Uh..." She drew a blank.

"We're you're classmates." I reminded her.

Clarity hit her and she smiled, "Oh yeah, you're the duo from the United Kingdom." She bowed, "Nice to officially meet you."

I bowed back, "Nice to meet you." Then I straightened myself and tilted my head, "You look a little lost. You okay?"

Haruhi nodded her head, "Yeah. I'm looking for a quiet place to study, but I can't seem to find anywhere. Four libraries and they're full."

"Oh." Asami smiled at Haruhi, "We found an quiet room just down this corridor. We can study there."

Haruhi smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Let's give it a shot."

With that, Haruhi, Asami and I walked down the hallway, to the abandoned music room. Haruhi reached for the door handle and opened the door.

A bright light welcomed us with rose petals and we heard a group of voices speak in unison, "Welcome!"

The light faded to reveal a group of boys waiting a few feet from the door.

One was sitting on a chair. His hair was a light blonde and his eyes were a light violet color. Standing next to him was a small boy, looked about the age of 10 or 12. He too was blonde, but with brown eyes.

Standing behind the blondes were four more.

A pair of twins with ginger hair and amber eyes. They looked familiar to me for some reason...

A ravenette with dark eyes behind a pair of glasses and carrying a clipboard.

And lastly, a very tall ravenette that stood with an aura of mystery and... A strong silent type of guy.

"Thi-This is a H-Host Club?" Haruhi stuttered nervously, as she backed toward the door.

"Wow, it's two boys and a girl." The twins noticed and spoke in unison.

Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention. Due to having short hair, Haruhi and I are often mistaken for boys. It has been happening since our first day in Ouran Academy.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, I believe these young men and young lady are in the same class as you, aren't they?" The ravenette with glasses asked the twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru, huh? Why do those names sound familiar?

The twins nodded, "Yeah." Then shrugged, "But the boys are shy. They don't act very socially, so we don't know much about them."

The ravenette just smiled. I slightly narrowed my eyes at him. Does he know something the others don't?

"Well, the wasn't very polite." He told the twins and then turned to us, "Welcome to Ouran Host Club, Mr. and Miss. Honor Students."

I bowed my head in greeting. Asami just folded her arms.

The blonde sitting on the chair stood and gasped, "What? You three must be Haruhi Fujioka, Elijah and Asami Hyuuga. You're the exceptional honor students we've heard about." The blonde continued, "And the two students from the United Kingdom."

Asami smiled and nodded, "Yes. I'm Asami Hyuuga." Then put her arm over my shoulder, "And this is my... Brother. Elijah Hyuuga."

I growled under my breath. Again with spelling my name wrong. It's Eleanor... Not Elijah... Haruhi was not paying attention, and was trying to get the door open, but her nerves were getting the best of her.

Haruhi noticed how the blonde spoke and turned to him, "How did you know my name?"

"Why, you're infamous." The ravenette with glasses answered, "It's not everyday that three commoners gain entrance to our academy."

I frowned, offended by his words, growling under my breath again. While Haruhi slumped over, looking slightly offended.

"You must have audacious nerves to have worked hard enough to fight your way into this school as honor students." The ravenette finished with a smirk.

I blinked my eyes and folded my arms. I couldn't tell if he was giving us a compliment or an insult. It sounded like a compliment, but it felt like an insult...

Asami tilted her head in slight confusion, "Uh... Thank you?"

"Well... Uh... Thank you, I guess." Haruhi thanked the ravenette.

"You're welcome." The blonde answered, placing his hand over Haruhi's shoulder, "You're are heroes to other poor people, you three. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy." Haruhi tried to scoot away from him, but he followed after her, "It must be hard for you three to be constantly looked down upon by others."

Haruhi continued to avoid him, but he continued to follow her.

"Is it just me, or is this one a bit..." Asami began but drew a blank, "What's the word?"

"Flamboyant?" I asked. Asami nodded.

"I think you're taking this 'poor' thing a bit too far." Haruhi told the blonde.

But the blonde wasn't listening, "Spurned. Neglected. But that doesn't matter now." He put his hand over Haruhi's shoulder, "Long live the poor. We welcome you, poor dolls, to our world of beauty."

Haruhi turned and made her way to the door, "I'm outta here."

I nodded and turned, "Me too."

Asami followed close behind me, "Wait for me, you two."

Before I could take another step, a pair of little hands grabbed my arm and pulled my back into the room, "Hey! Come back here, Eli-chan! You three must be like superheroes or something. That's so cool!"

"We're honor students, not heroes." I told the younger blonde, then noticed, "Eli-chan?"

"I never would have imagined two of the famous scholars would be so openly gay." I heard the tall blonde mutter to himself.

Haruhi froze where she was and turned to him. I did the same, "Openly what?"

He snapped his fingers and smiled at me, "So tell me, Elijah. What kind of guys are you into?" He pointed to the tall ravenette, "Do you like the strong silent type?" Then to the boy who still had hold of my arm, "The boy lolita?" Then the twins, "How about the mischievous type?" Then at the ravenette with glasses, "Or the cool type?"

I removed my arm from the small blonde and stepped back, "Now, wait a minute. I was just helping a friend find a quiet place to study."

But the tall blonde wasn't listening to me and stroked my chin, "Or, maybe, you're into a guy like me. What do you say?"

Annoyed and angry, I pushed him away, "Get away from me!"

However, I took a step too far back and my elbow nudged an expensive-looking vase off its display stand. I tried to grab it before it fell, but it was too late and the vase smashed into tiny pieces.

Oh shoot! Eleanor Mayu Hyuuga, how are you gonna make up for this?!

"We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." One of the twins moaned in disappointment.

"Now you've done it, Commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen." The other twin told me.

Wait... Eight million yen?! You can't be serious!

"Eight million yen?" Asami exclaimed, "You guys can't be serious!"

"Dead serious." The twins answered in unison.

I took a breath to calm myself down and turned to the twins, "Look, I'll pay you back. I promise."

The twins shrugged and looked at each other, "With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform."

"What's with that dark outfit you've got on anyway?" The light-voiced twin asked me, "You look like you're ready for a funeral."

I blinked and kept my composure. This black uniform is the best I can wear to pass as a uniform. I hate skirts and dresses.

The ravenette with glasses picked up a piece and asked, "Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?"

The tall blonde, Tamaki, sat on the chair and crossed his legs, "There's a famous saying you may have heard, Mr. Hyuuga." He pointed at me, "When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. So, that means, starting today..." He opened his eyes and looked at me, "You're the Host Club's Dog?"

Asami gasped and took a step back, "What?" Then she shouted at the boys, "That's not fair! You can't just force someone to work for you, to pay off a debt! What if he's ill? Or disabled? Or worse?! You can't do-"

I blinked for a second, closed my eyes and took a breath, "That's fine..."

Asami, Haruhi and the others looked at me. Tamaki-san smiled, "Wonderful. Now, as for your first job..."

A little while later and the Host Club was open for business. Tamaki-san had me doing some shopping for the club and I just got back.

Tamaki-san saw me and smiled at me, "Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?"

I just put the shopping back on the coffee table and said nothing. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. And I can tell you I had a lot to say just for calling me a piglet.

Tamaki-san dug into the bag and got out the instant coffee, "Hey, wait a minute. What's this?"

"It's coffee." I answered simply.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" He asked me.

"Close, Tamaki-san. It's instant coffee." I answered.

The girls sitting across from Tamaki tilted their heads, "It's instant?"

Tamaki's eyes lit up, "Wow. I have heard of this before. It's commoner's coffee. You just add hot water."

I nodded, "Or a bit of milk, cream or sugar. But yeah."

Asami looked at the jar and smiled, "Oh! I love this brand."

More girls and the other hosts circled around us.

"I didn't know there was such a thing." The first girl whispered.

"So, it's true then. Poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." Another whispered.

I sighed, "I'm more of a tea drinker, myself."

"Commoners are pretty smart." The ravenette, whose name I learned was Kyoya-san, noted.

"A hundred grams for three hundred yen?" One of the twins, Hikaru-san, gasped.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay." Kaoru-san noted.

I sighed, "If you don't want it, I can go back and buy something else."

Tamaki-san shook his head, "No, I'll keep it. I'm going to give it a try." He stood up and boldly announced, "I will drink this coffee."

The girls and the twins clapped their hands in Tamaki-san's bravery. I just lowered my head.

"Alright, Elijah. Get over here and make some of this commoner's coffee." Tamaki-san instructed.

I just sighed.

"Oh, Tamaki. Now you're taking the joke too far." The girl on Tamaki-san's left spoke up, placing her teacup on the table, "You're pallet won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it, just because he bought it."

But she didn't notice that everyone was gone. I looked at her with a raised brow.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and gave me a small smile, "I was talking to myself."

I slightly narrowed my eyes at the girl. If you were gonna give a fake smile, at least try and make it look real...

"Hyuuga." I heard Tamaki-san call my name.

I straightened myself, joined Tamaki-san and made the instant coffee.

"Coffee is ready." I announced. Four of the girls grabbed a cup of coffee each.

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki-san smiled.

The girls were hesitant. "I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." "I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me."

Tamaki-san swept the second girl off her feet, "What if I let you drink it from my mouth?"

The girl blushed, "Oh, well then, I would drink it."

The other girls swooned and cheered with bright blushes across their faces.

* * *

**~Haruhi Fujioka's POV~**

Elijah's sister, Asami, and I watched the English Goth boy make coffee for Tamaki-san and his customers. What I don't understand is how Elijah can stay so calm and indifferent? If it were me, I would be embarrassed, sick to my stomach and muttering under my breath.

"So, he had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed." I heard one of the twins, Hikaru, laugh to his customers.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whined, "Don't tell them that story." Then he looked like he was going to cry, "I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?"

Hikaru looked at his brother and embraced him, "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened, I had to tell them. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Kaoru whispered.

The girls' faces went beetroot red and squealed, "I've never seen brotherly love quite like that."

"What are they so excited about?" I wondered, "I just don't get it."

"Maybe because they're cute together?" Asami guessed, tilting her head to the left.

Finally, the other two, Honey and Mori-san arrived.

"Sorry... We're running late." Honey-san yawned, as Mori carried him in, via piggy-back.

"Hello, Honey. Hi, Mori." A girl greeted with a smile.

"We've been waiting for you guys. Hey." Another girl greeted, as Mori put Honey-san down.

"I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep." Honey-san apologized, rubbing his eyes, "And I'm still not completely awake."

Once again, the girls gasped and swooned, like they did with the twins and Tamaki-san, "So cute!"

I tilted my head in confusion, "Is that boy really a third year student?"

"Appearances can be deceiving, Haruhi." Elijah spoke up from beside me, "I'm guessing he's a leapling."

I turned to the Goth, "A leapling? What's that?"

"Someone who was born on a Leap Year. Precisely on February the 29th." He answered, "They age slower than other people, you see?"

"You have a good eye, Elijah." Kyoya-san answered, "Honey-Senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy. And then Mori-Senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

"Which makes them work similar to the Hitachiin twins." Elijah summed up, "Very good."

"Eli-chan!" I heard Honey-Senpai call, as he leaped onto Elijah's arm and spun him around, "Hey, Eli-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?"

"Thank you, Honey-san, but I'm not in the mood for some cake." Elijah answered politely, while dizzy from the spinning.

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" Honey-Senpai asked.

Elijah looked at the plush rabbit and his eyes lit up, "Oh, wow. He's kinda cute."

Honey-Senpai's eyes lit up for a second, then he gave Elijah the rabbit and ran off to join the girls, "Take good care of him, 'kay?"

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests." Kyoya began, "Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here. He is the King. His request rate is seventy percent."

"I guess that makes sense." Elijah nodded, "His charms make him hard to resist."

I looked at the Goth boy and clarity hit me. The only way a guy would say that is if he was actually a she.

Kyoya glanced at Elijah and smiled, "And in order to pay off your eight million yen debt with us, Elijah Hyuuga, you will act as the Ouran Host Club's dog until you graduate."

Elijah just shrugged and uttered, "Woof..."

I glared at the vice-president of the Host Club, "Now, that's not exactly fair, is it? Elijah doesn't deserve to do what he doesn't want to."

"That's what I said!" Asami pointed out.

Elijah shook her head, "It's fine, Haruhi. Trying to pay back with money will require me to take more than ten jobs. Working myself to the bone." She looked at me, "Paying it off this way will benefit everyone."

Kyoya looked at Elijah and smiled.

"You're gonna have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little goth." Tamaki spoke up, as he crept behind Elijah and blew into her ear.

Elijah jumped in startle and turned to Tamaki, "Please don't do that again..."

Tamaki straightened himself and smiled at Elijah, "You need a makeover, or no girl's going to look at you twice."

Elijah shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care if they don't."

"Are you kidding? That's the most important thing." He told her, "You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me."

Elijah shook her head, "I disagree, Tamaki-san." She glanced at me, "I believe all that truly matters to be who you are on the inside. The outside is just a mask after all."

My eyes widen from her words. Can Elijah read minds or something? Cause every time she opens her mouth, Elijah somehow knows what you're trying to say. It's... Kinda scary.

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?" Tamaki asked Elijah, who glanced at him, "It's not often that God creates a perfect person like moi." He hugged himself, "Beautiful both inside and out."

"Say what?" I uttered.

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am." Tamaki continued, "But you must console yourself. Otherwise, how would you go on living?" Then he started rambling, "And think about this, Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things."

"There's a word to describe people like him." I whispered to Elijah, as Tamaki continued rambling, "What is it?"

"A pain in the neck?" She whispered to me.

I shook my head, "No, that's not it."

Her eyes lit up and she gasped, "Oh, I got it."

Tamaki froze and turned to her, "Did I strike a chord?"

"Obnoxious." Elijah answered.

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, that's it!"

Tamaki froze again then sulked into a dark corner of the room. Ooops.

"Uuuhh... Tamaki-san?" Elijah asked.

* * *

**~Elijah/Eleanor Hyuuga's POV~**

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed and rested their hands on top of my head, since I was the same height as Haruhi.

"You're a hero, all right." Hikaru praised me.

I took a breath and looked at Tamaki-san, "I'm sorry, Tamaki-san. But your lessons really have me intrigued."

Tamaki-san stood up and smiled at me, returning to his old self again, "Really? It did?" Then he extended his hand to me, "Let me teach you more, my friend."

That was quick...

"Well, if that's the case. I'd like to learn as well." Haruhi spoke up, "I want to help Elijah with his debt."

I looked at Haruhi. She was serious about helping me out with the eight million yen debt, and she's made up her mind. Talk about a friend...

"Boss..." Kaoru began.

"Call me 'King'." Tamaki-san told him.

"You can teach them all the basics of hosting..." "But they're not going to get very far with the ladies, if they doesn't look the part, you know." Hikaru finished for his brother.

Hikaru walked in front of me and took hold of my glasses, "They're not exactly Host Club material. But, maybe if we take off the glasses, it'll help."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me with shock, as my vision began to blur up.

"Hey! I need those to see!" I told them.

Tamaki pushed the twins aside, looked at me, then snapped his fingers, "Hikaru. Kaoru."

The twins saluted, "Got it!"

Then they grabbed me and Haruhi into another room. The grabbed two sets of clothes and instructed, "Here. Change into this uniform."

"What?" I gasped.

"But why?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't ask questions!" The twins jumped us then tried to get us change into the uniforms.

"Okay, fine! Just... GET OUT!" I shouted, pushing Hikaru and Kaoru out of the changing room.

* * *

_***Later That Afternoon...***_

With that, Haruhi got dressed into the uniforms and were given a new hair style and contact lenses. It was a bit stressful, but with a little teamwork, we got it done.

"Uh... Senpai?" Haruhi began.

"Aren't you two done changing yet?" Tamaki-san asked.

I opened the curtain and showed the Host Club and my sister, Sam, our new looks.

"You sure it's really okay for us to keep these uniforms?" Haruhi asked.

Asami looked at me with stars in her eyes, "Wow! You look great."

Tamaki smiled with tears in his eyes, "Cute! You're both as pretty as girls. Adorable!"

"Haru-chan! Eli-chan! You both look so cute!" Honey-san praised with a smile.

"If we had known that's how you both really look..." Hikaru started. "We would have helped you out sooner." Kaoru finished.

"Who knows, maybe they'll draw in some customers." Kyoya smiled.

"You know, that's what I was thinking." Tamaki smiled and pointed at me, "Our errand boy and his friend are moving up the ranks. Starting today, you and your friend, Haruhi Fujioka, are official members of the Host Club. I will personally train you two to be first-rate Hosts. If you get one hundred customers, each, to request your service, we will completely forget about your eight million yen debt, Hyuuga." Tamaki-san finished.

Haruhi froze in place, "A Host?"

* * *

_***The Next Day, In The Host Club...***_

"So, tell me, Haruhi." A girl began to ask Haruhi, "Do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?"

Haruhi and I were paired together with three customers. Haruhi froze, uncertain how to answer.

"I really like your hair, Elijah. Who's your stylist?" Another girl asked me.

The third nodded, "Yes, it's so pretty. Very much like raven."

"I style it myself." I answered, "When I was a child, my mother used to do my hair. I like the ravenette look. I thought it suits me."

"It certainly does." The girls nodded, then asked "So, why did you two join the Host Club?"

I was about to answer, but noticed Haruhi hasn't said a word and still frozen on the spot.

I put my hand over Haruhi's hand and asked in concern, "Is everything alright, Haruhi? You look depressed."

Haruhi raised her head and looked at me. She gave me a small smile and answered, "You can read me like a book, Hyuuga. I was just thinking about my mother."

My eyes widen, and I leaned back slightly, "Your... Mother?"

Haruhi nodded and explained that she lost her mother at a young age. This got the girls' attention and sympathy.

"I see. Your mother was sick and passed away ten years ago." The first girl frowned, "Who does the chores around the house?"

"Oh, I do them myself." Haruhi answered, "My mother taught me. She was an amazing cook. And when she went to the hospital, she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well. And it made me happy to see my dad enjoy it." She gave the girls a sad smile, "I've had a hard childhood, but Dad and I have managed to make it through okay."

The girls blushed under Haruhi's smile.

"So... Uh..." A girl started.

"Is it okay tomorrow..." Another girl continued.

"We request to sit with you again?" The third finished.

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, I really appreciate that, ladies."

The girls nodded, then looked at me. I swallowed a lump in my throat and gave Haruhi a small hug. This took Haruhi and the girls by surprise.

"I'm so sorry, Haruhi. I know how it feels to have a hard childhood." I whispered.

Haruhi regained herself and hugged me back and whispered, "Thank you, Elijah."

With that, I released the hug. The girls blushed beetroot red and squealed like fan girls. Once calmed down, the girls, Haruhi and I started talking and getting to know each other.

Until someone snapped their fingers and Tamaki-san called, "Haruhi. Hyuuga. Come here for a minute."

I nodded, then turned to the girls, "Please excuse us, princesses. We'll be right back."

"So charming." The first girl gasped with a blush, as I left the table and joined Haruhi to meet Tamaki-san."

"Yes, Tamaki-san?" I asked.

"What's up?" Haruhi asked.

"I'd like you to meet someone." Tamaki-san gestured to a red-haired girl, sitting next to him, "This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji."

I recognized the girl as the one who bad-mouthed about the instant coffee yesterday.

Haruhi smiled sweetly, "Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I nodded in agreement and bowed, "Enchante, Mademoiselle."

Tamaki-san froze with shock, then grabbed me and hugged me close, spinning me around, "That was so cute! The air of English nobility! So good! Super Good! Amazingly good!"

"Tamaki-san, I can't breathe!" I shouted, as I struggled to breathe. But Tamaki-san's grip around me got tighter and I struggled free. "Mori-san! Help me!"

Within a second, Mori-san came to my rescue and released me from Tamaki-san, picking me up into the air. His eyes lit up in clarity and he gasped.

"Uh... Mori-Senpai, you really didn't have to go that far." Tamaki-san spoke up, then he smiled at Haruhi, who hid behind Mori-san, "Come on, little one. Let Daddy give you a big hug."

"I've already got a dad. I don't need another one." Haruhi answered.

"Mori-san. You can put me down now." I spoke up.

* * *

**_*Later That Day, In The Hallways...*_**

"What happened to my bag?" I wondered, as I looked around the hallway. I noticed something shine outside. I looked through the window and saw my bag and its contents scattered in the pond outside.

"Oh, great. That pack of pocky was for Asami, after school!" I frowned.

Without a moment to waist, I ran down the hallway to get my back out of the pond. I passed Ayanokoji and she spoke up, "Oh, it's you."

I stopped to listen what she had to say, "I bet you love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you." She spat with venom in her voice, "It's useless though. You're always going to be a second-class citizen."

With that, she continued walking away from me.

I lowered my head and gave out a quiet sigh. Great, a bully in Ouran. I was hoping to get away from all the abuse by moving to Japan. Guess they're everywhere, no matter what...

I managed to recollect myself and made my way to the pond. I was able to grab most of the contents and my bag, but I couldn't seem to find my wallet. I searched the water, until I heard a familiar voice call, "Hey, Hyuuga."

I turned to see it was Hikaru-san.

"You've got some nerve skipping on the club like that." He frowned at me, "Tamaki told me to come look for you." Then noticed my bag on the sidewalk of the pond, "Why is your bag all wet?"

"It's nothing..." I answered, then resumed looking for my wallet.

I heard water sounds and noticed that Hikaru-san was in the pond, searching through the water as well.

"What are you doing, Hikaru-san? You'll get wet." I asked him.

"A little water won't hurt." He replied, "And you need to stop with the suffixes. We're in the same class, so you can just call me Hikaru."

We searched to water for a few seconds, until Hikaru showed me a small black wallet with a skull design on it.

"Is this what you were looking for?" He asked me.

I nodded and took the wallet from him, "Thank you, Hikaru."

"How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?" Hikaru asked me.

"I already told you. It's nothing." I answered, with my bangs shadowing my eyes.

With that, I grabbed my things and returned to the Host Club. I didn't notice Hikaru was staring at me with a look of concern.

As I returned, Tamaki-san told me that Ayanokoji requested for me because of my listening skills. She wanted me to host her? I thought she didn't like me.

She asked me what took me so long and I told her what happened.

"Oh, that must have been terrible." She took a sip of her tea, "I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond." Ayanokoji smiled at me, "And you actually made one of the twins search that dirty old pond with you. How astonishing."

"I didn't ask anyone." I answered, "Hikaru volunteered."

But Ayanokoji ignored my words and continued, "You do realize he's a blue blood, not a commoner, right?" She rested her chin on top of her hands, "The only reason Tamaki and the others are paying attention to you is because they're trying to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking they care about you just because they're doting on you."

I narrowed my eyes at the red-haired girl before me, "Cut the theatrics. You're not fooling anyone, Ayanokoji." She looked at me, "You're saying all this because you're jealous of me. I can see the green in your eyes."

Ayanokoji's eyes widened and, with one swift motion, grabbed me by the tie, pulled me over the table, fell to the ground with me on top of her and screamed, "No! Hyuuga, leave me alone! Somebody help! He's just attacked me! Someone do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!"

The twins walked up to us and poured two pitchers of water on top of Ayanokoji and myself.

Ayanokoji looked at the twins, "Why did you do that?" Then she saw Tamaki-san arrive and helped her to her feet, "Do something, Tamaki. Hyuuga just assaulted me." She acted innocent.

Haruhi extended her hand to me and helped me to my feet, "You alright, Elijah?"

I nodded and dusted myself off, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"I'm disappointed in you." Tamaki's glare at Ayanokoji was very subtle, "You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?"

Ayanokoji's eyes widened, but she recomposed herself and shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about. Do you have any proof that I did?"

"Hikaru told me." Tamaki answered. I looked at Hikaru, he glanced at me.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl..." Tamaki began, "But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, Hyuuga is not that kind of a man."

"But, Tamaki..." Ayanokoji began, but ran off crying, "You idiot!"

She fled the club, slamming the door behind her.

Tamaki-san turned to me, "Now, how am I going to punish you? Because it is your fault after all."

"Now, wait just a minute, Tamaki-san!" Asami started, marching toward him.

Tamaki-san pointed to me, "Your quota is now one thousand."

I lowered my head and sighed. Great... How much more trouble can I get into now... Thanks a lot...

"One thousand?" Asami exclaimed, "Now, that's not fair, Tamaki-san! You said so yourself! Elijah didn't do anything!"

I took hold of my sisters hand. Asami looked at me and I shook my head. Arguing won't solve anything. Just be happy that they didn't fire me for opening my mouth. One thousand customers is fine...

Of course, Tamaki-san ignored Asami and turned to me, "I've got high expectations for you, my little rookie."

Kyoya-san handed me a bag, "This is the only uniform we have. Sorry, but it's better than a wet one."

I took the bag and looked into the contents, "I guess there's no use complaining. I'll go change now."

I walked into the changing room and started getting changed into the new uniform. Haruhi followed close behind and helped me. Half-way changing, I heard a knock and the curtain open, accompanied by a familiar voice, "Hyuuga, I brought you some towels."

Haruhi and I turned and saw it was Tamaki-san. I quickly covered my chest and glared at the Host Club president, "Get out!"

Tamaki froze on the spot and closed the curtain. Once recovered, he spoke, "Hyuuga."

"Yes, Tamaki-san?" I answered.

"So, you're both girls?" He asked me and Haruhi.

"Biologically speaking, yes." Haruhi answered.

"Yes. I am." I answered, "Since we're now being honest, my name is not Elijah. It's Eleanor."

I finished changing into the dry uniform, which was the female yellow dress uniform. I opened the curtains and Tamaki-san had a small freak-out.

"Look, Tamaki-san. I don't care if you guys thought I was a boy." I started, fixing the tie around my neck, "All that matters is who you are on the inside, remember? It doesn't matter what gender."

"Well, isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya-san smirked.

The twins chuckled, "Oh, yeah."

Then Haruhi decided to speak, "Uh, you know, I have to say, Senpai. I thought you were pretty cool earlier."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi. His face starting to turn beet red, he took a step back and covered his mouth.

"Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love." Kyoya smiled.

Oblivious, Haruhi continued, "Being a Host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad." Tamaki lowered his head and Haruhi turned around in thought, "I wonder how I could pull it off." Then clarity hit her, "I got it! I'll just call everyone 'dude' and 'bro' now."

Then she started laughing at the thought.


End file.
